


What Bickering Leads To

by alohdark



Series: May Days of Drabbles 2015 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Frottage, M/M, un-beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/pseuds/alohdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been going one for quite a while. Matt wasn't exactly sure when it had first become a thing between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Bickering Leads To

It had been going one for quite a while. Matt wasn't exactly sure when it had first become a thing between them, but he knew that every time they met it escalated. It had to have started to insults turning into banter and then into masked flirting. He couldn't pin point those events, but he knew it came before the first time Matt went to crash his forehead against Frank's in order to stun him into letting go of Matt's throat only to crash their lips together in a fevered kiss.

It was violent and frantic and unplanned throughout the first dozen or so encounters. They're be fighting or bickering and the next thing either of them knew, one of them was being shoved into the nearest flat object be it wall or floor, and their mouths would find each others in a vicious and arousing fight for dominance.

Whenever they met neither of them could keep their hands to themselves once the work was done. It lead to Matt being shoved rough against the air vents of a building above what smelled like a garage and BBQ restaurant. But Frank didn't give Matt long enough to taste the dry rub, pulled pork and old motor oil in the air before forcing him onto his stomach over the vent. Frank shoved two of his fingers into Matt's mouth as he rubbed his crotch against him.

They were both still fully dressed but neither moved to change this fact. Matt closed his eyes, a useless gesture but one that helped him concentrate, and lavished his tongue all over the fingers in his mouth. Matt focused on the sounds and smells that were purely Frank, it all coated heavily with arousal. Each breathe tore out of Frank in heavy pants. His free hand gripped Matt's hip hard enough that it was going to leave a faint purple hand print in it's wake. Matt sucked hard on Frank's fingers and moaned as Frank rut against him. His vigilante suit was too tight, too confining on his hard dick and each thrust against his ass drove him crazy with the need for release.

“Shit.” Frank cursed, his hips stuttering.

He kicked Matt's legs wide and settled himself between them before leaning over and rubbing their bodies together. Frank's vest and utility belt bit into Matt's skin through his uniform and Matt made wish for the delicious friction of the same situation but with Matt naked. Next time, his sex fevered mind promised himself. Frank used the fingers in Matt's mouth to force him to turn his head. The kiss was sloppy, Matt's mouth forced open by the fingers that refused to remove themselves and allowed their mingled spit to drool from his lips.

Frank pulled back just enough to line his hard cock up with the crack of Matt's ass and he began thrusting again. Free hand moving from Matt's hip to slide up and then under the material of Matt's clothes. Matt forced his lips closed around Frank's fingers and groaned at the feel of callous rough hands against his skin. Frank bit into the back of his neck, using Matt's own flesh to try and muffle his voice.

But Matt could hear it. Could hear every pant and every gasp just as he could hear every fiber of Frank's pants rubbing against the fabric covering his ass. Matt could hear the creak of Frank's utility belt. Could smell their mingled sweat cut through the acrid leftover of gunpowder. Could taste the precum from both their hard cocks. Sex, to Matt, was sensory overload and as much as he tried to hold out, he couldn't, didn't want to, stop himself from falling deep until he was overwhelmed and there was nothing beyond the touch and taste and smell of the man behind him. Matt tried to move his hips, to demand more friction but Frank held his own rhythm, matching the thrust on his ass to the slide of the hand around his cock.

It would have been embarrassing how Frank had gotten him to cum from so little actual stimulation if the orgasm hadn't been so overwhelmingly amazing. Matt lost himself in the deluge of sensory input but distantly could still feel Frank fucking against him.

Matt tried to gather the energy to smile wickedly as he began to whisper around Frank's fingertips. “Fuck, yes, Frank. Next time I cum bent over like this I better be naked and you need to be fucking me properly. Fuck me so hard I can't sit in court the next day. Fuck me so hard the bruises on my hips last for weeks. Fuck me, Frank, next time I want your dick so deep inside me I'll feel you there for days.”

“Murdock, shit.” Frank bit down hard on Matt's shoulder as he came in his pants.

The scent of Frank's cum seeped out from his crotch and Matt delighted in it. He breathed heavily, drinking in all the scents that post-orgasm Frank gave off. It was heady and addictive and Matt wanted more.

“Next time, Murdock.” Frank promised, his voice raw and deep, “Next time I fuck you so raw you won't be able to stand up.”


End file.
